Amando o inimigo
by Jolie - princesa amozona
Summary: Kagome é uma princesa francesa. Ela vai para uma festa e conhece um homem q muda a sua vida para sempre... Leiam!
1. Chapter 1

Amando o inimigo

1º capítulo: Um don Juan aparece em minha vida

" Que lindo jour (1º)! " Kagome havia acabado de acordar e fala para si mesma. Ela estava muito feliz, era um dia muito especial para a garota.

A porta do quarto de Kagome abre, dela entra uma mulher com roupas de militar, uma farda do exército. O cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, eles eram bem pretos. Na roupa havia vários broches de ouro, q chegava a encandear na luz. Tinha belos olhos verdes, era extremamente bonita e parecia ser bem durona.

" Bonjour (2º), Lady Kagome! " Fala a garota militar.

" Bonjour, querida cousin (3º) Sango! " Fala Kagome para a sua prima Sango.

" Como vossa alteza está se sentindo ? " Pergunta a militar para a princesa Kagome.

" Muito bein (3º), merci (5º). Agora fale me de voismecês, como anda vc e o seu fiance (6º)?" Pergunta Kagome com uma voz bem preocupada.

" Vamos bein. " Responde secamente a militar.

" É q eu soube q voismecês haviam brigado. Pourquoi (7º)?" Pergunta Kagome com uma voz bem preocupada.

" Parce que (8º) eu soube q aquele... chien (9º) estava andando com uma prostituée (10º)... " Fala Sango fechando as mãos com muita raiva.

" Tenha calma, Lady Sango. Non faça besteira, voismecê está muito nervosa, cal... " Kagome é interrompida pela abertura da porta do seu quarto.

" Excurser (11º), por ter atrapalhado vossa conversa, Alteza. " Pede uma serviçal com as roupas rascadas e sujas, de joelho. E continua: " É parce que eu bate várias vezes e vossas senhorias non escutaram..."

" Non se preocupe. A displicência foi minha. " Falou a princesa na cama com uma bela cortina cor-de-rosa em volta. Novamente Kagome se refere a serviçal: " Bein, o q tu queres? "

" Majestade, vosso pére (12º), me mandou acordá-la para q começassem a arrumá-la para a festa. " Responde serva, de cabeça baixa.

" E minha cousin, tb se arrumará comigo? " Pergunta a jovem patroa para a serva.

" Oui (13º), milady. " Responde sem olhar para a sua senhora.

" Eles já estão nos esperando?" Pergunta Sango para a escrava.

" Oui, vossa senhoria. Eles aguardam só a permissão de vossas senhorias. " Responde rapidamente a serva.

" Então, eu permito entrar. " Diz Kagome com o olhar de aprovação de sua prima.

A serva sai do quarto e depois de dez minutos volta com vinte pessoas para arrumar as duas. Eram, pelas roupas, pessoas simples e sem condições. Havia um homem entre dezenove mulheres, pelas roupas q eram melhores q as outras, da classe média.

"Por onde começamos vossas senhorias?" Pergunta o único homem do quarto, com a cabeça baixa, mostrando a sua ´´ inferioridade as duas.

"Ñ sabemos. O senhor poderia nós falar uma sugestão?" Fala Kagome com uma voz meiga, ela era uma mulher muito boa.

"Q tal, se as vossas senhorias, tomassem um banho de espumas?" Fala o homem (bem afeminado), humilde.

"O q voismecê acha?" Pergunta Sango a sua prima da realeza.

"Perfeito! É bon (14º) q nós relaxaremos. Podem começar." Fala a princesa com um belo sorriso.

"Vamos preparar o banho para as senhorias." Fala um mulher idosa, mas com um rosto bondoso.

"Há uma coisa q ñ entendo..." Fala Sango, sentada na cama, com o dedo na cabeça fazendo uma cara confusa.

"O q é minha cousin?" Pergunta Kagome com uma cara de curiosidade.

"É pq sua festa de aniversario vai ser hoje se o teu aniversario é só demain (15º)?" Diz Sango ainda pensando.

"Ñ é a minha festa de aniversario hoje... parece q é um tratado de paz q meu pére vai assinar com um rei... de um lugar aí!" Diz Kagome tentando, pela feição do rosto dela, lembrar de q reino vêm esse rei.

"E a sua festa vai ser demain?" Pergunta Sango, sem entender. Só rei mesmo para fazer uma festa aujourdhui (16º) e outra demain. Pensa Sango.

"Oui, parece q oui." Diz Kagome olhando para o sol.

Algumas horas depois...

"Minha fille(17º), voismecê já está pronta?" Pergunta uma mulher com uma bela voz, muito doce.

"Oui, maman." Responde Kagome para a sua mãe.

"Então posso entrar para vê-las?" Pergunta a Rainha da França.

"Oui, Tante (18º)." Responde Sango para a mãe de Kagome.

A mãe de Kagome entra. Ela era uma mulher muito bonita. Tinha os olhos verdes, a pele alva, um cabelo negro, bem cacheado passando dos ombros. Usava um vestido verde e tinha expressão doce no rosto.

"Como estão lindas, queridas." Fala a mãe de Kagome para as duas.

"Merci, mére (19º)." Diz Kagome radiante.

"Bein, agora vão as duas para a festa. Os convidados estão chegando." Fala a realeza com um sorriso.

As três se encaminham para o salão de festas. O local estava belo, muito enfeitado. Lá no salão já estavam algumas pessoas. Sango sai em direção á um homem alto, muito bonito. Estava com roupas típicas da época, o cabelo era loiro, tinha os olhos azuis e tinha um jeito bem autoritário.

"Como estás, meu fiance?" Pergunta Sango com uma feição q era obrigada a falar com ele. Estava indiferente.

"Bein. Voismecê está belle com este robe (20º) rose (21º)!" Fala o senhor no qual Sango estava falando.

Kagome vem em direção ao casal.

"Salut (22º), General Shinomori!" Fala Kagome fazendo uma pequena referência.

Aoshi Shinomori era o general do Exército francês. Ele é noivo de Sango. "Salut, vossa alteza." O general faz uma referência, como todos só súditos do rei tem q fazer para ele e sua família.

"Lady Kagome, olha quem está aqui! O conde Houjou!" Diz Sango apontando para um jovem homem com roupas muito bonitas. O cabelo era marrom e tinha os olhos cor de mel.

"Licence (23º)." Kagome fala para o casal e com uma referência se retira em direção ao conde.

"Bonjour (24º), Conde Houjou!" Fala a francesa para o conde q estava de costas para ela. Ele se vira e vê uma bela moça e lhe fala: "Salut, vossa alteza!" Fala o Houjou para a moça a sua frente e continua: "Como a nossa Alteza está belle com este robe blanc (25º) e bleu (26º)!" Diz-lhe a princesa abrindo um sorriso. Esta lhe retribui o sorriso e fala: "Merci." E faz uma referência.

"A Lady deve estar muito heureux (27º)." Fala o conde segurando a mão da jovem dama e a levando-a para um lugar mais afastado.

"Pourquoi non esta...?" Um som de cornetas atrapalha a conversa dos dois. Todos as pessoas olham para a porta do salão, dele entra um homem com uma coroa na cabeça, um rei. Usava uma longa e bela capa. Desceu as escadas q levava em direção ao salão. O rei da França foi em direção ao recém chegado, juntamente com a sua esposa. Kagome vendo tudo de longe, pediu ao conde: "Licence." E sai rapidamente para onde estava seus pais. Meu pére falou q toda a família deveria recebê-lo. Este jovem homme (28º) deve ser o príncipe... Mas ele esta com a coroa real! Pensa Kagome e para na frente do homem no qual os pais recebiam.

"É uma honra recebê-lo." Diz o rei da França para o homem da família real.

"Danke (28º)! Voismecê deve ser o rei Leonel Higurashi, o monarca da Frankreick (29º)!" Lhe diz o alemão, com uma referência.

"Oui. E esta é minha femille (30º). Minha femme (31º) Esmeralda Higurashi, meu fils (32º) Souta Higurashi e minha fille q completa quinze anos demain, Kagome Higurashi." Fala Leonel com muito orgulho.

"Parabéns, Lady Kagome!" Diz ele para a princesa q na qual ainda ñ tinha olhado para o rosto da moça e nem esta para ele.

"Merci." Kagome levanta a cabeça e o senhor no qual conversavam se entreolharam.

O príncipe parou quando viu a princesa francesa, era a mulher mais bela q tinha visto. Seus cabelos amarrados com cachinhos caindo, os olhos azuis bem vivos, a boca vermelha e a perfeição do rosto, cada parte tinha proporção com a outra. O belo vestido branco e azul lhe deixava mais bela ainda. Ele poderia passar a eternidade olhando-a. Seu coração batia mais forte, será q ele estava se apaixonando...?

Kagome achou o príncipe germânico normal. Ñ podia dizer q era feio, mas q era bem novo, há isso era. Tinha olhos verdes com estranhos reflexos marrons, os cabelos eram negros e estavam amarrados num rabo de cavalo. O rosto era de alguém bem perverso e de alguém bem teimoso, também. Era bem forte, devia fazer algum esporte. E também era queimado ao sol. Muitas damas da corte dariam tudo para casar com um homem como aquele.

"Licence, mas onde está o rei da Allemagne (33º)?" Pergunta educadamente ao senhor à frente, o rei da França.

"Sou eu. Kouga Hitlend, o rei da Deutschland (34º) ou da Allemagne, como chamam o meu reino por aqui." Diz o rei alemão sem deixar de olhar para a garota dos belos olhos azuis.

"Pensei q o rei ainda fosse seu pai... Me desculpe. Em todo caso axei q o Lorde Kouga fosse mais velho." Pede o rei da França a outro rei e este responde: "Ñ tem problema. Todos acham isso, aparento se mais novo do q na verdade sou... Poderia ter com o senhor um particular?" Pergunta Kouga á o monarca Joe.

"Podemos. Vamos para aquela sala." Responde o chefe absoluto da França na época e leva o germânico para a sala.

Dentro da sala o monarca francês faz um gesto para q o senhor alemão senta-se e este faz o q é pedido.

"Diga o q queres falar." Fala o rei francês para o monarca germânico, parecendo está muito interessado em saber o q se tratava e continua: "É sobre o nosso acordo de paz e de parceria?"

"Nein (35º). É sobre a sua... tochter (36º)." Diz o jovem rei para a única pessoa da sala, abaixando a voz.

"Algum problema?" Pergunta o pai da menina preocupado.

"Nada, é q eu... me apaixonei por ela e queria pedir a sua Hand (37º) em casamento! (mas ele se apaixona rápido, ñ é? Por isso o titulo tem Don Juan, ou seja, conquistador barato!)" Fala o jovem receoso como tudo cara fica na frente do pai da moça.

"Por mim, seria perfeito." Diz o francês parecendo contente e se levantando da cadeira onde estava sentado e o alemão faz o mesmo feliz. E o pai de Kagome continua: "Aumentaria os nossos laços e a paz entre os nossos reinos."

"Então o senhor permite?" Pergunta o germânico com os olhos brilhantes.

"Oui."

"Mas se ela ñ aceitar?" Pergunta o rei preocupado com a rejeição.

"Ela aceitara." Fala o monarca mais velho levando o seu jovem acompanhante para a porta. Ela aceitará por bem ou por mal! Por mim ela poderia recusar se quisesse, mas este rapazinho logo começará uma guerra contra nós!" Pensa o mais velho, nas conseqüências do ñ da garota.

Fora da sala o rapaz real é solto e sai em direção a linda Kagome q estava conversando com Sango e seu noivo.

"Eralubnis (38º). Vossa alteza Kagome, poderia me acompanhar até ali na varanda?" Pergunta o Lorde a Lady dos olhos azuis.

"Oui, majestade." Faz uma referência e acompanha o moço apaixonado até a um lugar afastado de todos. Ele a levou á varanda onde acontecia um belo pôr-do-sol.

"Q belle entardecer!" Fala Kagome olhando o pôr-do-sol q estava a terminar. E complementa: "E logo virá a belle lune (39º)... tão doce e delicada." Fala Kagome admirando a paisagem, seus olhos brilhavam.

"Concordo. Mas nenhuma mond (40º) é mais belle q voismecê..." Diz o rei a sua bela companhia. Belle? Eu falei belle? Eu axo q estou aprendendo a língua fran... fran... como é q se diz franzöisisch (41º) Pensa Kouga na nova língua q havia aprendido e começava a esquecer...

"Merci, vossa ma... majestade." Responde Kagome muito tímida. Será q ele quer dá em cima de mim? (eu ñ sei como eles falavam isso naquela época!) Pensa Kagome bem vermelhinha.

"Nein precisa agradecer. Eu só falei o q voismecê merece ouvir." Fala o germânico achando q estava se saindo bem. Ele pega as mãos dela e entrelaça nas suas. Kagome fica cada vez mais vermelha.

"Voismecê deve está me achando muito atirado, mas preciso dizer-lhe o q sinto." Fala o alemão aproximado cada vez mais da jovem. AÍ, AÍ, AÍ, AÍ meu pére ñ vai gostar disso... SOU UMA MULHER HONRADA! SOCOURS (42º)! Pensa Kagome desesperada.

"Seus olhos Blaus (43º) é o mar, tua Haut (44º) é alva e luminosa como a mond, tua Hand é delicada e macia... a milady és a mais linda Frau (45º) da Erde (46º)! Fala o rapaz apaixonado a sua amada. Esta por sua vez estava desesperada. Se ele non parar com isso eu vou gritar, vou oui... socours... Pensa Kagome enchendo o pulmão de ar.

"Quero pedir a sua Hand em casamento. Aceita?" Pergunta esperançosamente Kouga uma resposta. Kagome fica chocada e só ñ cai pq o rei alemão segurava as suas mãos. Ela ñ acreditava no q tinha ouvido e pergunta: "Milorde, quer pedir a minha main (46º) em casamento?"

Vocabulário

1º) Jour – dia, em francês.

2º) Bonjour – Bom dia, em francês.

3º) Cousin – prima ou primo, em francês.

4º) Bein – bem, em francês.

5º) Merci – obrigado, em francês.

6º) fiance – noivo, em francês.

7º) Pourquoi – porque (interrogação), em francês.

8º) Parce que – porque (resposta), em francês.

9º) chien – cachorro, em francês.

10º) prostituée – prostituta, em francês.

11º) excurser – desculpa, em francês.

12º) pére – pai, em francês.

13º) oui – sim, em francês.

14º) bon – bom, em francês.

15º) demain – amanhã, em francês.

16º) aujourdhui – hoje, em francês.

17º) fille – filha, em francês.

18º) tante – tia, em francês.

19º) mére – mãe, em francês.

20º) robe – vestido, em francês.

21º) rose – cor-de-rosa, em francês.

22º) salut – olá, em francês.

23º) licence – licença, em francês.

24º) Bonjour – nesse caso se refere à expressão boa tarde, no texto a festa está acontecendo ás 15:00 hrs, em francês.

25º) blanc – branco, em francês.

26º) bleu – azul, em francês.

27º) heureux – alegria, em francês.

28º) homme – homem, em francês.

29º) Danke – obrigado, em alemão.

30º) Frankreick – França, em alemão.

31º) famille – família, em francês.

32º) femme – esposa, em francês.

33º) fils – filho, em francês.

34º) Allemagne – Alemanha, em francês.

35º) Deutschland – Alemanha, em alemão.

36º) Nein – não, em alemão.

37º) Hand – mão, em alemão.

38º) Eralubnis – licença, em alemão.

39º) lune – lua, em francês.

40º) mond – lua, em alemão.

41º) blau (s) – olho (s), em alemão.

42º) haut – pele humana, em alemão.

43º) Frau – mulher, em alemão.

44º) Erde – Terra, em alemão.

45º) main – mão, em francês.


	2. A princesa e o bêbado

Amando o inimigo

2º capítulo: A princesa e o bêbado

"Quero pedir a sua Hand em casamento. Aceita?" Pergunta esperançosamente Kouga uma resposta. Kagome fica chocada e só ñ cai pq o rei alemão segurava as suas mãos. Ela ñ acreditava no q tinha ouvido e pergunta: "Milorde, quer pedir a minha main em casamento?"

"Ja (1º)". Responde Kouga. Ela deve estar surpresa, pós ela achava q nenhum mann (2º) lindo como eu olharia para ela. Pensa Kouga achando-se o máximo.

"Eu... eu..." Tenta falar a princesa Kagome, mas nada saía. Como digo non para ele, sem magoá-lo? Como? Pensa Kagome. Ela decide falar a verdade de uma vez: "Eu non sei como dizer, mas..." Kagome olha para trás e vê seu pai fazendo sinais para dizer sim.

"E..." Pede o resto da fala o rei Kouga I, querendo ouvir um sim.

"Eu... eu... eu... acei... eu aceito." Fala Kagome forçando um sorriso.

"O q, a milady acabou de falar é Wahrheit (3º)? Voismecê aceitou? Tu acabastes de me fazer o mann mais feliz do Welt (4º)!" Fala Kouga a mulher q está a sua frente. Ele abre um sorriso e a abraça. Kagome fica ruborizada e Kouga percebe e solta.

"Entschuldigung (5º), Lady Kagome. Eu exagerei." Pedi desculpas o rei alemão, mas ñ parecia estar nem um pouco arrependido.

"Temos q dizer a todos q vamos no casar!" Fala Kouga q ñ cabia em si de tanta felicidade. O rei germânico pega em seu braço e a leva até a entrada, onde dava para ver todos e todos vê-los, era a parte mais alta do salão.

"Senhoras e senhores, queria a atenção de todos voismecês, por favor!" Fala quase gritando á todos para q pudessem escutá-lo. As pessoas presentes voltam á atenção há os dois.

"Queria anunciar a todos voismecês q irei me casar..." Fala o rei e vários cochichos começaram. E continua: "Escutem, por favor! E a pessoa com uem vou me casar é com a princesa francesa Kagome Higurashi!"

Todos no salão começam a bater palmas. Muitos ñ entendiam sobre esse casamento relâmpago. Kagome vê Houjou sai cabisbaixo. Ela desce alguns degraus para chamá-lo, mas é tarde, o conde havia sumido atrás da porta. Eu magoei os sentimentos do conde Houjou. Pobre homme, seu coração deve estar despedaçado... Pensa tristemente Kagome, olhando a porta aonde o conde havia saindo.

Sango vem em direção á Kagome e esta a olha, como se estivesse à porta.

"Algum problema?" Pergunta Sango á Kagome e esta a olha, com se estivesse em outro mundo.

"Nenhum." Diz Kagome, mas ela ñ conversaria ninguém. Sango desistir da pergunta o q aconteceu, a princesa é uma pessoa muito doce e também temperamental.

"Que surpresa, Kagome! Pourquoi voismecê non falou para mim q ia se casar?" Diz Sango, querendo saber da amiga se ela sabia q iria casar.

"Parce que eu tb ñ sabia." Diz Kagome fazendo uma cara triste. Sango sorri e faz um gesto de acertei. Na mosca! Pensa a garota militar.

"Com licence, minha cousin. Estou cansada. Vou me retirar aos meus aposentos." A Lady Kagome faz uma referência e retira-se do salão.

Kouga a vê saindo do salão e tb vê Sango parada na escada a olhando. O germânico se aproxima da militar e pergunta: "O q aconteceu com minha verlobter (6º)?"

Sango ñ havia percebido a presença do noivo de sua prima, até o momento. Ela responde de cabeça baixa: "Ela falou q estava cansada e iria para os seus aposentos."

"Voismecê sabe o q ela tem?" Pergunta Kouga parecendo preocupado.

"Acho q a Lady Kagome está cansada. Aujourdhui foi um jour cheio para ela..." Fala Sango pensativa, ñ percebendo mais a presença do nervoso rei germânico.

"A princesa deve estar doente... DOENTE?" O rei da Alemanha fica nervosa e começa a gritar: "Chamem um médico, um médico!"

O rei francês chega nervoso perto do alemão e pergunta preocupado: "Algum problema?"

"Ja... Ja, a minha verlobter esta doente!" Fala muito desesperado o Kouga.

"Como?" Pergunta o pai da menina q acham q está doente.

"Minha fille, minha fille..." Fala a mãe desesperada, caindo nos braços do marido. Este grita aos guardas: "Chamem um médico, chamem um médico!"

Sango olha tudo paralisada, em cima da escada. Que reizinho mais medroso e estressado! Pensa Sango fazendo uma cara de surpresa e indignação (com a famosa gotinha na cabeça).

Enquanto acontecia um tumulto no salão, Kagome estava trocando o belo vestido branco e azul, pela sua camisola. Depois de vestida ela vai até a varanda do seu quarto e fica observando a lua, tão linda e bela.

"Como eu queria agora dar uma volta no jardim." Kagome fala isso olhando para baixo. Ela abre a porta do quarto, nenhum guarda. Ela passa pelos corredores e finalmente chega a porta da casa, Kagome gira o trinco da porta, aberta. Q estranho... meu pére non deixa jamais a porte aberta. Pensa Kagome, mas ela ñ pensa e saí para o jardim, já q ela era proibida de andar a noite e de dia só acompanhada.

Ela nadava no jardim, respirando o ar puro, olhando as flores murchas e uma desabrochando, a da meia-noite. Ela ria feliz, pela primeira vez ñ estava acompanhada no jardim.

Kagome andava olhando tudo com outros olhos, sozinha tudo era mais bonito. Quando a princesa percebeu estava no portão da saída do castelo, mas ela percebeu algo errado, o portão estava aberto! A Lady francesa para e fica com medo, dá meia volta e para. É melhor eu vê o q está acontecendo... é meu dever proteger a população e a minha famille." Pensa Kagome, dando a volta e indo em direção ao portão.

Kagome sai para fora dos muros do castelo onde morava. Lá fora ela viu algo q nunca havia visto antes, fora dos muros havia muitas casas, pequenas e grandes, pobres e ricos. Uma parte da cidade era linda, iluminada, com parte ñ dava para vê, mas ela sabia e existia, à parte da classe média e baixa. Ela sabia q existia, mas ñ sabia como era. A cidade é linda! Meu pére non deixa-me sair do castelo, pós só pode sair dos muros do castelo ao 16 anos... aí, non! Eu estou desobedecendo à ordem rei! Pensa Kagome dando a meia volta e entrando no castelo.

"Riiiiiiii... (um gato assustado)." Esse som corta o silêncio da noite. Kagome sente um frio percorrer a espinha. Ela está paralisada. Eu tenho q saber o q é, às vezes é só um animal preso em algo. Pensa Kagome andando em direção ao som, bem devagar. A lua estava bem clara e dava para distinguir as coisas. À francesa para non matagal. Aparece um vulto, Kagome vai gritar, então ela vê um gatinho, bem fofinho.

"É voismecê, Buio... q Chat (7º) mais danado, hein?" Fala Kagome aliviada tirando o gato real do buraco onde havia caído. E continua: "Vamos para maison. Já esta tar..."

Kagome deixa o gato cair de suas mãos e este sai correndo e entra no castelo.

"É melhor voismecê ficar calada!" Kagome tenta olhar para trás e gritar, mas alguém tapa a sua boca e a arrasta para fora da área do castelo.

Dentro do castelo havia um alvoroço. O médico chamado ainda ñ havia chegado. A rainha francesa, Esmeralda estava sentada sendo abanada pelos convidados da corte. Leonel andava de um lado para o outro no salão. O germânico Kouga ficava olhando direto o portão do palácio, pela varanda.

"O médico chegou!" Anuncia um dos guardas, entrando pela porta e atrás dele o médico, com uma maleta.

"Onde está a princesa?" Pergunta o médico, procurando-a pelas pessoas do salão.

"Está nos aposentos delas." Fala Sango aproximando-se do médico.

"Por aqui." Mostra Leonel passando a frente do médico para guiá-lo.

Junto com Leonel e o médico foram Sango, Esmeralda, Souta e Kouga. Depois de andarem por muitos corredores, chegaram, finalmente, a o quarto da princesa.

"Kagome, fille." Começa o rei francês a bater na porta. Ninguém abre a porta e nem responde.

"Eralubnis." Pede Kouga a todos. Ele se encosta na parede do outro lado e sai correndo em direção a porta. Vai morrer! Pensa Leonel olhando o Kouga e este antes de chegar na porta ela da um chute e a porta abre. Sango entra na frente e olha tudo.

"Ela ñ esta aqui." Fala Sango olhando para o quarto.

"Como?" Pergunta Esmeralda ficando ao lado da sua sobrinha militar.

"Non está no blains (8º)?" Pergunta Leonel olhando para a sobrinha e está vai até o banheiro, abre a porta e nega com a cabeça a presença da prima no local.

"Aonde ela se meteu?" Se pergunta o monarca francês e continua: "Chamem todos os guardas do castelo e mandem procurar a Lady Kagome, vá!"

Sango saí do quarto, para mandar os guardas procurar a sua melhor amiga da realeza.

No quarto todos sentam e esperam a resposta, menos Leonel e Kouga q andavam de um lado para o outro. Souta levanta da cama e começa a mexer nas coisas da irmã.

"O q foi meu fils?" Pergunta Esmeralda olhando o filho preocupado.

"Talvez, minha soeur (9º) tenha deixado uma pista da onde está." Responde Souta, ainda procurando algo sobre o paradeiro da irmã.

Sango aparece na porta, ofegante. Todos os presentes no quarto olham para a militar na porta.

"Ela está fora dos muros q rodeiam o castelo." Fala Sango preocupada.

"Como a lady tem certeza disso?" Pergunta Kouga á militar dos olhos verdes.

"O portão do castelo está aberto. E á pegadas levando para fora dos muros do palácio." Diz Sango respirando forte.

"O q vamos fazer, meu mari (9º)?" Pergunta Esmeralda muito preocupada, chorando.

"Calma, minha femme." Diz Leonel consolando a mulher e continua: "Sango, quero q chame o exército français e mande q procure em cada canto de Paris."

Sango confirma com a cabeça e sai muito apressada.

"Souta, pegue um copo de água para a sua mére." Leonel fala para o filho q sai correndo em direção a cozinha do castelo.

"Kagome, Kagome... onde voismecê está?" Fala Kouga olhando para o jardim do castelo.

"Tenha calma, vamos achá-la." Leonel fala para a Esmeralda em prantos e Kouga a fuzilar com o olhar o jardim.

Enquanto todos procuravam Kagome, ela era levada para uma parte feia de Paris. Eram casas pequenas, umas grudadas nas outras. Havia água escorrendo pelas ruas. Depois passaram a levá-la á um lugar escuro, quase ñ se via nada. O cara q havia a carregado até o local, solta-a. Kagome corre para o lado aposto dele. Ela percebe q esta num beco sem saída. A princesa vira o rosto e percebe q ñ tem um só homem, mas sim três. Eles se aproximaram devagar e Kagome se encostou na parede e desceu devagar por ela. Estava assustada.

"Secours!" Grita Kagome alto, para alguém escutá-la.

"Pode gritar, ninguém vai ouvi-la." Fala um dos homens alisando o seu rosto.

"Ela é muito gostosa..." Fala outro homem alisando e cheirando seus cabelos bem cuidados. Ela ñ sabia o q fazer.

"O q é isso q voismecês estão escondendo? Bebida?" Pergunta um homem alto, tinha os cabelos brancos q chegavam a iluminar na escuridão, seria um ótimo lampião. Os olhos eram amarelos e estranhos, seria algo do mal? Tinha um rosto q parecia bonito, já q estava tomado pelas sobras da luz da lua, estava de costas para ela. Espirava morte e maldade. Usava um chapéu de pirata e pelo jeito estava bêbado.

"O q tu queres idiota?" Pergunta um dos caras. Os três se levantaram e saem em direção ao cara misterioso.

"Quem é o idiota aqui?" Pergunta o bêbado indo em cima dos caras.

Um dos caras venho com o punho em direção ao bêbado, este pegou a mão do cara e o jogou na parede, q caiu desmaiado. Os outros dois vieram em sua direção e um levou um muro e o outro um chute, caíram no chão. Eles se levantaram e foram novamente em cima do bêbado. O homem dos olhos amarelos pega no braço dos dois e o jogam na parede, ficam desacordados.

"Agora eu vou pegar a minha bebida." Fala o bêbado, indo em direção á parede q ele achava q estava a bebida. Então, ele vê q ñ é bebida e sim, uma mulher! E continua: "Ora é woman! O q eu mais gosto, além da bebida é uma boa mulher..." Fala o homem se aproximando, Kagome estava encolhida, encostada na parede. Ele pega no seu rosto e toca no seu corpo e fala: "É bonita, muito bonita..."

"Muito merci, por ter me salvado." Fala Kagome, se levantando.

"Por nada..." O homem da um sorriso malicioso e a encosta na parede e a encurrala entre o corpo dele e a parede. Ela começa a beijar o pescoço dela e agarrá-la.

"O q voismecê acha q esta fazendo?"

Vocabulário

1º) Ja – sim, em alemão.

2º) Mann – homem, em alemão.

3º) Wahrheit – verdade, me alemão.

4º) Welt – mundo, em alemão.

5º) Entschuldigung – desculpa, em alemão.

6º) Verlobter – noiva, em alemão.

7º) chat – gato, em francês.

8º) blains – banheiro, em francês.

9º) soeur – irmã, em francês.

10º) mari – marido, em francês.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	3. O pirata inglês

Amando o inimigo

3º capítulo: O pirata inglês

"Por nada..." O homem da um sorriso malicioso e a encosta na parede e a encurrala entre o corpo dele e a parede. Ela começa a beijar o pescoço dela e agarrá-la.

"O q voismecê acha q esta fazendo?" Pergunta Kagome ruborizada, tentando se soltar.

"Fica calada e vez o seu ser..."

"Cuidado." Fala Kagome apontando para atrás.

Os três homens haviam acordados e um deles queria atacar o bêbado por trás. Este é mais rápido e lhe dá uma cotovelada, o cara machucado cai no chão. Os outros dois o ajudam á levantar. Escorria sangue pelo o seu nariz.

"Voismecês vão vê! Iremos chamar nossos amis (1º) para linchá-lo." Avisa um deles. Os três saem correndo.

"No esquece de dizer q foi o capitão Inu Yasha q bateu em voismecês." Fala Inu Yasha, rindo.

"Seu nome é Inu Yasha?" Pergunta Kagome colocando a mão na boca para q ele ñ visse ela rindo.

"Yes (1º). Why (2º)?" Pergunta Inu Yasha percebendo q ela estava mangando do nome dele.

"Seu nome é horrível para um, hahaha, anglais (4º), haha..." Fala Kagome, sem esconder o riso.

"Cala a boca, witch (5) francesa." Fala Inu Yasha com muita raiva. Ele a pega na cintura e a joga nas costas, como uma mochila.

"Me solta, me solta!" Grita Kagome, dando murros delicados na costa de Inu Yasha. E continua: "Pourquoi voismecê está me levando, contigo?"

"Because voismecê tem q terminar o seu serviço." Fala Inu Yasha andando.

"Mas q ser..."

"Aonde voismecê está levando essa femme?" Pergunta um guarda atrás dos dois.

"Estou levando ela para a nossa house (6º)." Fala Inu Yasha largando Kagome no chão. Esta arruma rapidamente.

"Non estaria a seqüestrando?" Pergunta o guarda para a mocinha de camisola.

"Non, senhor guarda." Fala Kagome sentindo as unhas afiadas de Inu Yasha, com qualquer deslize o bêbado faria um buraco nas suas costas.

"Agora, podemos ir?" Pergunta Inu Yasha para o guarda e este afirma com a cabeça. O hanyou a pega pelo braço e a leva para longe do guarda.

"Ele podia me levar para casa, huhu!" Fala Kagome chorando, olhando para trás e com as mãos esticadas ao oposto onde estava sendo levada.

"Para de choramingar e vamos embora!" Fala Inu Yasha com raiva do choro da garota.

"Para onde?" Pergunta Kagome limpando os olhos e dando um pequeno sorriso. Será q ele me reconheceu e vai me levar para o palácio? Pensa Kagome.

"Só ñ vai ser pro meu navio!" Fala Inu Yasha irônico.

"Voismecê tem um noivo?" Fala Kagome surpresa. E continua: "Voismecê me mostra o teu barco? Por favor, eu nunca vi um e nunca andei num navio..." Fala Kagome com a cara de pidona. Os olhos dela brilhavam e assim era impossível dizer ñ.

"Eu no vou deixar!" Fala Inu Yasha quase gritando.

"Pourquoi?" Pergunta Kagome com uma voz de choro.

"Esta bem, esta bem." Fala Inu Yasha com pena da garota. Ele ñ agüentava vê mulher chorando, mas dependia da situação.

"Merci!" Fala Kagome sorridente e abraça ele e dá um beijo na bochecha. Eu sabia! Ela é uma prostituée e bem fácil da agarrar... pobrezinha... é tão linda e tão bestinha..." Pensa Inu Yasha, dando um sorrisinho malicioso.

Inu Yasha para e Kagome também. Eles estavam na frente de um casarão preto, parecia q estava abandonado. Inu Yasha abre um portão de ferro todo enferrujado, faz um baralho enorme. Ele anda para dentro da casa e numa porta velha de madeira, o hanyou bate.

(toc toc toc!)

Uma velhinha abre a porta. Ela usava um vestido vermelho com braço, cheios de símbolos. Sua cara era de uma uva passa, de tanta ruga. Mas tinha um rosto bondoso, parecia ter um bom coração.

"Ora, Inu Yasha! Pensei q estivesse morto." Fala a velhota q tinha um tapa olho, com isso parecia um pirata.

"No vai me chamar para entrar, velhota Kaede?" Pergunta Inu Yasha bem arrogante para a Kaede. Esta faz um gesto para entrar.

A casa estava escura, havia somente algumas velas. Na sala tinha muitas mulheres com capas e de cabeça baixa. Kagome olhava tudo assombrada. Havia vários arcos e flechas por tudo á casa. Eles acompanhavam a idosa e esta os levou á uma sala, diferente de toda a casa, bem iluminada.

"Sentem." Pede Kaede á Inu Yasha e Kagome. E continua: "Onde voismecê esteve?"

"Por aí, why?" Pergunta Inu Yasha q sem querer deixava uma ou outra palavra em inglês escapar.

"Por nada." Responde Kaede com uma voz fingida. E continua: "Quem é essa garota? Sua namorada?"

"No fale besteiras, velhota." Fala Inu Yasha chateado.

"Diga seu nome, garota." Fala a velha com uma voz meiga.

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Voismecê lembra muito á sua irmã. Até a voz é a mesma."

"Voismecê só fica falando besteira." Fala Inu Yasha extremamente irritado. "Onde está essa diaba?" Pergunta o hanyou fechando a cara.

"Morreu. Já faz cinqüenta anos." Responde Kaede com uma voz triste.

"Bem feito." Fala Inu Yasha como se estivesse com raiva.

"Licence. Mas, como, senhor Inu Yasha, voismecê conheceu à senhora Kaede depois de cinqüenta anos?" Pergunta Kagome curiosa. Como ele velho! Pensei q tivesse no máximo vinte anos... Pensa Kagome.

"Boa pergunta, menina Kagome." Fala Kaede tb querendo saber como ele a reconheceu depois de cinqüenta anos.

"Como sou um hanyou..."

"Hanyou?" Pergunta Kagome interrompendo Inu Yasha.

"Meio-yokai." Responde Kaede.

"Excuser, mas ainda non entendi." Fala Kagome cada vez mais confusa.

"Sou metade humano e metade cachorro, BURRA!" Fala Inu Yasha um pouco irritado.

"Há ta! O q? Voismecê é metade cachorro?" Kagome já estava gritando.

"Isso mesmo, idiota francesa." Fala Inu Yasha cada vez mais irritado, já estava perdendo o controle.

"Mais isso é impossível!" Kagome estava com medo e surpresa tb.

"É melhor voismecê parar de me irritar!" Diz Inu Yasha á Kagome, de cara fechada.

"Eu non estou lhe irritando, chato." Kagome fala e dá as costas á hanyou, este se irrita mais ainda e a pega pelo pescoço.

"Me solta... sol... t... a..." Kagome ñ conseguia mais respirar.

"Inu Yasha, é melhor soltá-la." Calmamente fala Kaede para o hanyou.

"É melhor ficar calada, velhota." Inu Yasha diz, olhando feio para a idosa.

Kagome sente uma força dentro dela e sem pensar, coloca a mão nos peitos do hanyou. Uma luz rosa puxada pro lilás clareia o quarto, Inu Yasha é arremessado na parede.

"Mas o q é isso?" Pergunta Kagome com medo. Ela olhava assustada para as suas mãos.

"Seu poder de sacerdotisa." Responde a velha Kaede á olhando. Ela tb tem os poderes da Kikyou, além da aparência... Pensa Kaede.

"Maldita, francesa!" Fala o hanyou levantando. E continua: "Droga, fiquei com um hematoma." Inu Yasha diz acariciando o ´´galo da cabeça. O meio-yokai sem pensar e com raiva vai em cima da Kagome com tudo. Kaede pega o seu arco e dá um tapa na cabeça e na parte oposta ao joelho, o deixando ajoelhado no chão na frente da garota.

"Menina, pegue esse colar e coloque no pescoço dele." Kaede fala á Kagome e lhe dá um colar de perolas rosas e um pingente de uma caveira. A menina coloca no pescoço de Inu Yasha.

"Agora, repita comigo." Fala Kaede para a francesa. E continua: "Colar mágico."

"Colar mágico..."

"Obedeça as minhas ordens..."

"Obedeça as minhas ordens..."

"... somente a minha voz obedecerá..."

"... na hora em q eu falar..."

"... na hora em q eu falar... SENTA!" Tenta Kagome mandar em Inu Yasha q estava levantando. E para a surpresa de todos, ele meteu o rosto no chão.

"Q merda! O q voismecê fez?" Pergunta Inu Yasha irritado.

"Só falei senta."

(PLOFT)

"Why voismecê fez isso?" Pergunta Inu Yasha com muita raiva e com o rosto no chão. E continua muito irritado: "Droga de bruxaria!" O hanyou começa a levantar do chão e sacudir as roupas cheias de poeira.

"Quem faz bruxaria é bruxa. Nós wikas fazemos feitiçaria." Kaede corrigi o hanyou, ofendida.

"Há... são todas feias, solitárias e fazem magia. É todo a mesma coisa!" Fala Inu Yasha ñ dando a menina para o erro.

"Pode ser, Inu Yasha. Mas há uma diferença entre elas. As bruxas são más e as wikas são boas." Kaede tenta mostrar a diferenças entre elas.

"Bruxas? Wikas? Oh non! Aonde eu foi parar? Eu fiz uma FEITIÇARIA!" Kagome fica desesperada e começa a andar de um lado a outro na sala gritando.

"O q é estressada?" Pergunta Inu Yasha olhando a menina desesperada.

"O q foi? O q foi? Quer q eu conte? Pos vou falar! Sou seqüestrada por três loucos, depois um meio-yokai me salva e me leva com ele... vou parar num local cheio de bruxas e wikas!" Fala Kagome gritando desesperada.

"Calma, menina Kagome, calma..." Kaede fala suava á Kagome, enquanto Inu Yasha tira o chapéu (em outro momento ele caiu e este o colocou de novo) e massageia as suas orelhas.

"No precisava gritar." Fala o hanyou com suas orelhas doendo.

"Eu fiz magia! Vou ser queimada na fogueira!" Kagome fala gritando, pelo visto a francesa ñ tinha ouvido ninguém.

"Calma Kagome! Nós, wikas, nunca fomos para a fogueira e fazemos feitiços a dezenas de anos." Tenta Kaede acalmar a garota aperreada.

"Mas voismecês non moram no mesmo teto q o rei!" Fala Kagome se estressando ainda mais.

"Voismecê mora no palácio real?" Pergunta Inu Yasha sem jeito e com surpresa.

"Oui! E ainda é pior!" Fala Kagome sentando para tentar se acalmar.

"Voismecê é amante do rei?" Pergunta o hanyou sem graça.

"É lógico q... orelhas fofinhas!" Fala Kagome apertando as orelhas de cachorro q tem no topo da cabeça do Inu Yasha. Com certeza ela deve ser amante do rei... Pensa o hanyou olhando sem graça para a bela dama dos olhos azuis.

"Q jóia é essa?" Pergunta a velha Kaede apontando para um colar e um pingente rosa q estava no pescoço de Kagome. Kaede chega perto e fala: "É a jóia de quatro almas!"

"A jóia de quatro almas? Me dá bruxa." Fala Inu Yasha arrancando o colar do pescoço da garota e fugindo pelo telhado.

"Kagome..." Fala Kaede.

"SENTA!"

(PLOFT)

Inu Yasha cai no chão e com a mão estendida com a jóia e Kaede pega a jóia e entrega a Kagome.

"Merci." Agradece Kagome fazendo uma pequena referência.

"Droga!" Diz Inu Yasha revoltado.

"É melhor irmos dormi, o dia já está amanhecendo." Diz Kaede aos dois.

"É bom mesmo... AAAA bocejo... estou morrendo de sono." Fala Kagome com um rosto de chega por hoje.

"Tem algum problema se voismecês dormirem no mesmo quarto?" Pergunta Kaede.

"Pourquoi?" Pergunta Kagome vermelha.

"Os outros quinze quartos da casa estão lotados." Diz Kaede com pena da garota.

"Por mim no tem problema nenhum." Responde Inu Yasha dando um sorriso de mangação com a garota.

"Desculpe, Inu Yasha. Mas vou estragar a sua festa... Kagome se voismecê quiser dormir comigo..." Diz Kaede para Kagome q confirma com a cabeça. E a velha continua: "Sigam-me, os levareis até aos seus respectivos aposentos."

"Tudo bem, vovó Kaede! Posso chamá-la assim?" Pergunta Kagome docemente.

"Oui, Kagome. Há, Inu Yasha q fisionomia é essa? Está triste pourquoi ñ vai dormi com Kagome?" Fala Kaede rindo e deixando Kagome e Inu Yasha sem graça.

"Cala boca, velhota. É melhor voismecê levar a gente pro quarto." Diz o vermelho Inu Yasha com afirmação da ruborizada Kagome. Odeio falar de mulheres na frente dessa velha! Ela me deixa sem jeito... Pensa Inu Yasha, olhando o chão.

Vocabulário

1º) amis – amigos, em inglês.

2º) yes – sim, em inglês.

3º) why – ´´ porque na interrogação, em inglês.

4º) anglais – inglês, em francês.

5º) witch – bruxa, em inglês.

6º) house – casa, em inglês.


	4. Problemas

Amando o inimigo

4º capítulo: Problemas

O dia acabava de raiar e já havia tumulto na cidade. Vários soldados franceses rondavam e procuravam a princesa em cada esquina, beco, casa. No quartel, os três generais conversavam e esperavam q achassem a Lady Kagome.

"O dia já amanheceu e nada da princesa!" Fala nervosa Sango. Ela ñ conseguir ficar parada na sala.

"Voismecê precisa se acalmar." Pede gentilmente um cara ruivo, dos olhos verdes, cheio de sardas no rosto e bem musculoso. O nome dele era François.

"Como voismecê, François quer q eu me acalme?" Pergunta Sango ñ acreditando no q tinha ouvido.

"Ora, Sango... acalme-se. Iremos achá-la." Fala o frio aoshi, o noivo de Sango.

"Quando? Nunca?" Sango faz uma pausa e continua: "Voismecê sabe o q acontecera se non achá-la? O rei e a rainha irão nos abaixar á outros cargos e deixaram o reino arruinar! O rei alemão ficara revoltado e mandará matar todos os suspeitos do crime e inocentes tb! E eu non verei mais a minha prima." Sango senta e começa a chorar desesperadamente.

"Posso entrar, senhor general?" Pede alguém do outro lado, educadamente.

"Entre." Pede o general da fantaria, François, depois da afirmação do general do exército Aoshi.

Entra na sala o coronel Pierre. Com os seus cabelos pretos e o olho verde-escuro.

"Diga o q quer." Fala Aoshi com frieza.

"Senhor general François, senhora general Sango e senhor general Aoshi." A cada um ele fazia um sinal de respeito aos superiores.

"Pare com essas formalidades e diga á q veio." Fala Aoshi, querendo q o cara fosse direto.

"Bem, um dos soldados na divisa da parte rica e pobre de Paris viu uma mulher com as discrições da princesa." Fala o coronel para os seus superiores.

"Aonde ela está? Aonde?" Sango levanta e começa a sacudir Pierre, desesperada.

"Se controle, general Sango." Fala o calmo François para a general da brigada.

"Ele tem razão. Non fica bem voismecê, uma generala, perder o controle." Fala aoshi á sua noiva.

"Desculpe." Pede Sango largando o coronel e se ajeitando.

"E onde está este soldado?" Pergunta François, enquanto Sango se sentava na cadeira.

"O cabo da região desse soldado, vai trazê-lo." Responde Pierre.

Alguém bate na porta da sala.

"Entre." Manda Aoshi.

"Licence. Se..." Tentava falar o cabo.

"Vá logo ao assunto." Interrompe Sango o cabo.

"Soldado diga á nós o q voismecê viu." Pedi o cabo ao soldado.

"Eu estava fazendo a minha ronda, quando eu vejo três hommes sangrados em minha direção. Eles saiam de um beco escuro. Foi na direção na qual eles haviam saído." Começa a relatar o soldado. Ele dá uma pausa e continua: "Houve um grito e estava um homme saindo com uma femme nas costas e esta se debatendo."

"Por favor, me descreva a femme q voismecê viu." Pede François, educadamente.

"Bein, ela tinha os cabelos pretos embaixo dos ombros e eles eram cacheados. Tinha os olhos claros, se eu non me engano era bleu. Era bem alva e linda, eu acho q ela é a mulher mais bonita q já vi. Usava uma chamise de nuit (1º) cheia de flores bordadas, acho q na seda." Termina a descrição do soldado.

"Soldado..." Como Aoshi ñ sabia o nome do soldado, ele pede ajuda ao cabo.

"Soldado Francis, general." Dá a informação o cabo.

"Soldado Francis pode continuar." Pede o general do exército.

"Eu perguntei para onde o homme estava á levando e este respondeu q para a house deles. Ele coloca a garota no chão e esta se ajeita. Eu pergunto á femme se ele estava a seqüestrando e ela respondeu q non. Depois o tal homme pega no braço dela e se afasta do local aonde eu estava." Termina o soldado de relatar o acontecimento.

Aoshi olha para Sango, mas intima da princesa, se essa moça descrita pelo soldado poderia ser ela.

"É ela, só pode ser ela!" Fala a general Sango, confirmando aos da sala. E continua: "Já sabemos q é Kagome, agora soldado, nós diga como ele era." Pede Sango tentando acalmar a voz, mas mesmo assim a voz saí ansiosa.

"Bem, generais. Eu non vi detalhadamente o seu rosto pq estava um pouco escuro." Diz humildemente Francis.

"Mas deu para ver alguma coisa q os diferencei dos demais?" Pergunta François na sua calma habituam.

"Oui. Ele era alto, uns quatro palmos maior q eu. Tinha os cabelos brancos, os olhos amarelos! Usava um chapeau (2º) tipo de pirate (3º) e roupas noir (4º)... só isso q posso descrever desse homme." Fala o soldado com uma fisionomia de q esquecia de algo.

"Coronel, quero q acione todos os coronéis, major, capitães, ou seja, todos e mandem procurar um homme com essa discrição." Manda Aoshi com seu jeito sem emoção.

"Espere, senhor general! Esqueci de algo importante! Ele tinha um sotaque anglais." Avisa o soldado.

"Droga!" Grita Sango dando um soco na mesa. E continua nervosa: "Foi um seqüestro! Vão levá-la para os nossos inimigos! Os anglais! Droga, droga! Mil vezes DROGAAA!"

"Coronel Pierre, quero q feche todos os partos de saída do país e as fronteiras com os outros países imediatamente!" Fala Aoshi, mais alterado.

"Mas para fazer isso precisamos de dez dias!" Fala o coronel.

"Mobilize todos o pessoal!" Fala Aoshi q ñ estava tão calmo. E continua: "Se todos de exército francês participarem dessa procura, teremos todas as saídas fechadas em dois dias certo?"

"Correto." Responde Francis.

"É muito tempo! Quando conseguimos fechar as saídas, o bandido estará longe daqui!" Fala Sango super-revoltada.

"Então fechamos só Paris." Diz uma sugestão do coronel.

"Isso mesmo, vá!" Ordena Aoshi fazendo com q Pierre e Francis saísse da sala.

Sango pega o casaco do exército francês, coloca-o e vai se dirigindo a porta.

"Aonde voismecê vai?" Pergunta Aoshi a bela mulher.

"Vou sair atrás de Kagome, non vou conseguir ficar parada de braços cruzados!" Fala Sango saindo da sala e fechando a porta com um pouco de força.

"Vou com ela." Fala François deixando Aoshi sozinho.

Do outro lado de Paris...

Inu Yasha acabou de acordar. O sol estava um pouco forte. Devia ser umas sete da manhã. O hanyou havia acordado com uma tremenda dor de cabeça, ressaca da noite anterior. Ele estava descendo as escadas da casa de Kaede com uma cara estranha. Mas q casa velha é essa? O q eu estou fazendo aqui? Essa casa me é familiar... Pensa Inu Yasha massageando a cabeça. Ele olha para a sala e vê uma mulher com o cabelo amarrado e um belo vestido branco com vermelho, para o hanyou ela era extremamente familiar...

"Kikyou..."

Kaede e Kagome olham para Inu Yasha e este pareceu se encher de rancor e pulou na frente da princesa, segurou no seu pescoço e a imprensou na parede.

"Maldita Kikyou! Why Kikyou? Why?" Pergunta Inu Yasha com os olhos demonstrando rancor e magoa.

"Mas... d... do... q... vois... hu..." Tenta falar Kagome já sem fôlego. Ela ñ estava agüentando mais.

"Inu Yasha, o q voismecê está fazendo? Solte-a!" Pedi a velha Kaede se aproximando.

"Cale a boca, velhota! E quem é voismecê para mandar em mim?" Pergunta Inu Yasha bem estressado.

"Kagome, reaja! Fale a sua palavra mágica... senta!" Fala Kaede ignorando o hanyou.

"Ou... i... s... sen... sent… a!" Fala Kagome tentando respirar.

"O q?" Pergunta Inu Yasha soltando um pouco mais o pescoço da garota, permitindo ela respirar um pouco mais.

"Senta..."

(PLOFT)

Inu Yasha caiu no chão com muita força, soltando o pescoço de Kagome e esta é segurada por Kaede.

"Venha por aqui." Leva Kaede á garota debilitada para se sentar no sofá.

"Droga! Mande-a tirar essa roupa agora! No gosto dela assim!" Fala Inu Yasha irritado, parecia ter lembrando da noite anterior.

"Pare com essa besteira, Inu Yasha. Ela ñ ta se sentindo bem! Non percebe?" Fala Kaede irritada com á ação do hanyou.

"Estou bein." Fala Kagome com a voz fraca. E continua: "Eu só quero um copo de água."

"Espere, eu vou buscar." Fala a gentil Kaede.

Inu Yasha se levanta do chão e senta na frente de Kagome e virá a cara. Ela ñ gostando da situação e com medo se levanta um pouco fraca vai segurando nos moveis. Ela ñ se segura em pé e começa a cair, mas Inu Yasha á segura antes da princesa cair no chão.

"Merci." Pede Kagome de cabeça baixa.

"Hum." Responde Inu Yasha sem olhá-la. E continua: "Droga!"

Inu Yasha segura Kagome e dá um pulo para trás, tipo um rabo solta um golpe e quebra uma boa parte da parede exatamente onde eles estavam.

Uma enorme minhoca aparece, na verdade, uma mulher centopéia e atrás dela três homens.

"Eu conheço esses hommes! Foram eles q me levaram para aquele beco escuro!" Fala Kagome sendo segurada pelo hanyou.

"Eu percebi... o cheiro de gentalha e as marcas dos meus incríveis murros são inconfundíveis..." Diz Inu Yasha dando um sorriso de desdém.

"A jóia! Eu quero a JÓIAA!" Começa a gritar a centopéia, indo na direção de Kagome.

"Voismecê vai ter q entrar na fila! Pós eu cheguei primeiro!" Inu Yasha coloca Kagome no sofá e sai em direção á centopéia. Esta tenta atacar, mas o hanyou se desvia do ataque e ataca: "GARRAS RETALAHDORAS DE ALMAS!"

A centopéia é transformada em pó. Kagome estava em um grande estado de surpresa e ficou paralisada, olhando a cena. Os três homens saem correndo.

"Foi mais fácil do q tirar doce da boca de uma criança!" Fala Inu Yasha com um sorriso de desdém.

"Mas o q aconteceu aqui?" Pergunta a velha Kaede q acabará de chegar.

Inu Yasha sai quase q imediatamente. Kagome continua calada, olhando o nada.

"Tranderede." Depois de Kaede falar isso, a parede volta pro lugar intacta. A velha volta para a princesa: "Kagome? Kagome?"

"Há?" Responde Kagome voltando do impacto dos acontecimentos tão recentes.

"O q aconteceu?" Pergunta Kaede.

"Bein, fomos atacados por uma femme centopéia. Inu Yasha num instante á matou." Responde Kagome querendo tb acreditar no q estava falando.

"Está tudo bein, tome o seu copo de água." Dá Kaede a Kagome nervosa. E continua: "Camille? Camille?"

Uma loira dos olhos verdes entra na sala. Ela era bem alva e com o longo vestido amarelo q vestia lhe chamava mais atenção.

"Oui, madame Kaede!" Responde o chamado de Kaede, a menina.

"Faça um chá para ela, ta?" Pedi Kaede á Camille e esta confirma com a cabeça, se retirando rapidamente.

(TOC TOC TOC)

Batem na porta. Kaede se levanta e vai na direção a porta, para abri-la e ver quem estava no portão batendo. Lá fora estava um rapaz ruivo, musculoso, com belos olhos verdes.

"O q desejas?" Pergunta Kaede abrindo o imenso portão q ligava a casa á rua.

"Bonjour, sou o general de fantaria François Fourrioar e tenho q fazer uma pequena busca em sua Maison."

"Claro, entre." Kaede pede e François acompanha ela. E continua: "Pourquoi esta vistoria?"

"Parce q a princesa francesa foi... sumiu. Mas está tudo sobre controle." Responde François. Se eu dizer q a nossa princesa foi seqüestrada, o povo vai se desesperar! Pensa o general.

"Entre." Kaede pede ao general. Ela estava aliviada, pos ñ era para vê se ela tinha alguma coisa haver com feitiçaria.

François entra na casa. Era bem grande e bem sombria. Havia uma moça num sofá. Parecia uma nobre, pela postura do corpo e o jeito delicado de sentar. Ela vira o rosto para sua direção, seus olhares se cruzam.

"Princesa Kagome!"

"François Fourrioar!"

Vocabulário

1º) chamise de nuit – camisola, em francês.

2º) chapeau – chapéu, em francês.

3º) pirate – pirata, em francês.

4º) noir – preto, em francês.


	5. A mulher dos fios

Amando o inimigo

5º capítulo: A mulher dos fios

"Princesa Kagome!"

"François Fourrioar!"

Kagome estava surpresa e feliz! Ela poderia voltar para casa! Mesmo assim, ela ñ sabia com agir! O q fazer! De repente François cai no chão, Kagome leva um susto. Como a francesa estava assustada levantou o olhar devagar e viu o Inu Yasha!

"O q voismecê fez!" Pergunta Kagome, com muita raiva.

"Só dei um soco nas costas dele. Hum, q man (1º) mais fraco." Diz o hanyou se sentindo o maior.

"Voismecê é maluco? Sabe em quem voismecê bateu?" Pergunta Kagome meio desesperada, andando de um lado para o outro na sala.

"Com certeza em um cara q fugiu de house. Este man ñ estar sã..." Fala Inu Yasha virando a cara e olhando firmemente para o homem no chão. Pobrezinho... chamar uma bruxa de princesa... Pensa Inu Yasha.

"Voismecê non sabe quem ele é! Pos eu digo! Ele é um dos generais do exercito FRANÇAIS!" Diz Kagome assustada.

"And daí?" Pergunta Inu Yasha, sempre falando uma mistura de francês (como eles estão na França, vamos fugir q estão falando francês) com inglês. E retira-se da casa, indo em direção a rua. O hanyou para.

"Bruxa, voismecê no vem?" Pergunta Inu Yasha com um tom autoritário e ao mesmo tempo de tédio.

"Sabia q eu tenho um nome! Me chamo Kagome! E non bruxa!" Diz Kagome impaciente, mas sem perder a pose. Suas mãos estavam na cintura e tinha uma feição de pura raiva, mas escondia numa feição de superioridade.

"Tanto faz! Bruxa, Kagome, todos se referem a voismecê, feiosa!" Fala Inu Yasha com desdém e deboche. E pelo jeito da respiração da garota, ela estava bem brava, enfim tinha visto ela perder o controle.

"Ora seu..." Kagome sai correndo em direção de Inu Yasha com os punhos fechados e pronta para mete-lhe um murro. O hanyou é mais rápido e segura as suas mãos, fazendo com q ela ficasse muito próxima do belo Inu Yasha.

"Ora, ora..." Fala Inu Yasha com um risinho maroto no canto da boca.

Kagome fica extremamente ruborizada, pos acabara de perceber q o vestido vermelho q usava tinha um decote quadrado, simples, mas muito extravagante para época e para uma princesa.

"O q-que fo-foi?" Pergunta Kagome gaguejando e virando o rosto e olhando firmemente o chão, como houvesse algo muito interessante nos pés do hanyou.

"Voismecê é uma estérica!" Fala o hanyou segurando para ñ cair na gargalhada, pos ñ era do seu gênio ri.

"Mas q ousadia! Eu sou uma dama!" Kagome fala se soltando de Inu Yasha e logo após se ajeita, fazendo, assim, posse de milady.

"Voismecê já foi desmascarada. Tu no és uma dama, pos elas no perdem o equilíbrio emocional." Fala Inu Yasha desviando o olhar, como sempre.

"Eu deveria mandar arrancar lhe a sua cabeça!" Diz Kagome colocando as mãos na cintura e fazendo a fisionomia e ar de superior.

"Excuser, mas preciso interromper essa briga de casal..."

"Pare de falar besteiras, sua velhota! E diga logo o q quer." Diz o impaciente Inu Yasha, com o suspiro de reprovação da ruborizada Kagome.

"O q iremos fazer com este homme?" Pergunta Kaede para o corpo de Francis.

"É o q voismecê vai fazer." Diz Inu Yasha para Kaede e segurando o braço da jovem dama ao seu lado e saindo para fora da velha casa de Kaede.

"Inu Yasha." Fala Kaede fazendo o gesto de impaciente e olhando para o hanyou e a lady sumindo atrás do portão da casa da anciã.

Enquanto isso, Kagome tentava se soltar de Inu Yasha, q segurava o braço da princesa com muita força.

"Voismecê está me machucando! Solte-me!" Grita Kagome tentando se soltar, debatendo-se.

"Cale a boca, witch!" Diz Inu Yasha severo, mas com a voz baixa.

"Para aonde estais me levando?" Pergunta a francesa, ainda tentando se soltar das mãos do hanyou.

"Precisamos sair daqui! No percebe q estais sendo caçada?" Pergunta Inu Yasha q parecia preocupado.

"Oui, percebi! Percebi q voismecê quer me seqüestrar!" Diz Kagome tentando ficar parada em um lugar.

"Pourquoi? Quer dizer, Why? Why a jóia tinha q estar com uma witch burra e ainda por cima francesa?" Fala Inu Yasha desprezado a garota pela nacionalidade.

"Tenha certeza q é melhor ser francesa do q um anglais!" Kagome fala ofendida, tentando tb desprezar o seu companheiro pirata.

"No estou a fim de brigar. Mas se voismecê quiser eu digo cem mil vantagens de no ser um francês!" Diz Inu Yasha com um riso de vitória num canto da boca.

"Voismecê deve ser Inu Yasha. E essa femme, Kagome." Pergunta uma voz de mulher atrás dos dois.

Os dois viram para ver quem era. Lá estava uma mulher com um vestido curto, preto muito sexy. As costas estavam nuas e havia um grande decote em V no vestido. Usava umas botas cheias de cordões entrelaçando-a toda e mediam até um pouco em baixo do joelho. Seus cabelos eram negros e lisos, mediam até o maxilar dela. No alto havia um cordão vermelho nos cabelos e seus olhos eram negros. Era muito bonita e muito vulgar.

"O q quer?" Pergunta Inu Yasha para a mulher suspensa no ar.

"Voismecê non acha q fez um pergunta tola? É obvio q eu quero a jóia!" Responde a mulher olhando firmemente ao casal embaixo.

Inu Yasha coloca Kagome atrás de uma carroça de ferro e pula para um telhado ficando da mesma altura da mulher.

"Será q voismecê no sabem q no podem pular a fila? Eu chequei primeiro, então a jóia é minha!" Diz Inu Yasha pulando em cima da mulher cortando um lado de vestido e arranhado sua pele. O vestido ficou no fino pedaço para ñ cair e mostrar o seio esquerdo da bela cruel.

"Que ousadia!" Diz a mulher olhando o hanyou q estava no telhado atrás dela e continua: "Se voismecê quer vê os seios de uma femme é só ir a um prostíbulo ou só pedir." Fala rindo do hanyou.

Inu Yasha sente algo se aproximando, mas ñ consegue vê. Sente algo pretendo seus braços e enroscando seu pescoço, sentia uma dor horrível. Estava suspenso no ar, enquanto sentia seu pescoço sair a qualquer momento do seu corpo.

Kagome vendo aquela situação ficou desesperada, sai correndo de trás da carroça, ficando na frente do hanyou.

"Inu Yasha!" Grita a princesa.

"Cui...cui-dado..." Fala com dificuldade Inu Yasha, pos cada vez mais algo invisível o enforcava.

Kagome olha para trás e vê um corvo muito estranho vindo na sua direção. O corvo passa por ela e a alteza sente algo torando em seu pescoço, a garota olha.

"A minha rubis (3º)!" Grita Kagome segurando o nada no pescoço e olhando o corvo.

"Dro-ga!" Grita Inu Yasha com dificuldade.

"O q eu faço?" Pergunta Kagome para o Inu Yasha e para si mesmo.

"Calma Kagome!" Grita uma voz conhecida dela.

Kagome vira e vê Kaede num cavalo com mais dez wikas. Os cavalos delas param e elas apontam os seus arcos e lança suas flechas em direção o corvo. Apenas duas alcançam e acertam o corvo. Este se despedaça.

"Voismecê perdeu." Diz Inu Yasha com a voz baixa e com um sorriso de vitória.

"Ainda non!" Diz a mulher de cabelos negros rindo de todos no alto da cabeça das moças.

O corvo começou a se regenera. Suas partes estavam se juntando, cabeça, asa, a perna esquerda, tudo estava se reagrupando no estômago do animal era o local onde estava a jóia. Este bicho preto havia engolido a jóia.

Kagome olha para baixo e vê a perna direita do corvo. A princesa coloca o sapato em cima do pé do animal e de repente lhe vem uma idéia.

"Já sei! Kaede me dá um arco e flecha!" Grita Kagome para Kaede, enquanto colocava todo o seu peso corporal para impedir q o pé volte para o seu dono.

Kaede joga o arco e a flecha. Kagome pega. Ela tira o pé de cima da perna do corvo e espeta a flecha nele. Levanta a flecha e coloca a perna do corvo no meio da flecha, ela coloca no arco e lança. Como ela suspeitava, a flecha acertou em cheio no corvo.

"Acertei!" Diz Kagome dando um pulo de felicidade pela vitória.

O corvo se despedaça novamente. A jóia fica no ar e a flecha a acerta. Uma luz rosa clareia o local. A luz muito forte encandeia a todos. A luz some e se vê a jóia se dividindo em vários pedaços e se espalhando pelo céu, com estrelas cadentes. Kagome, Kaede e as wikas ficam olhando para a divisão da jóia. A mulher some na confusão e Inu Yasha se solta e acaba rolando do telhado para o chão.

(PLOFT)

Todos olham para o estrondo, e lá estava Inu Yasha no chão.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome saí correndo em direção ao hanyou e se abaixa ao seu lado.

"Estou bein." Fala Inu Yasha levantando devagar e se sentando na frente da moça.

Kagome vê q dos seus pulsos e do pescoço do hanyou desce sangue.

"Non parece." Diz Kagome para Inu Yasha ainda fraco.

"Mas vai parecer." Responde Inu Yasha se levantando e sua companheira de senta-se no chão tb.

"Tudo anglais é assim, metido..." Kagome fala arrependida de ter se preocupado.

"Temos q ir juntar a jóia! Vamos!" Inu Yasha pega no braço de Kagome, mas esse estanca no mesmo lugar.

"E quem disse q eu vou contigo?" Pergunta Kagome virando o rosto, bem empurrada, com raiva.

"Por três bons motivos." Responde Inu Yasha serio.

"Então me diga." Pede Kagome, sabendo q ñ ia convencê-la de nada.

"Em 1º lugar, voismecê perderá a oportunidade de andar com alguém lindo como eu; em 2º, a jóia estava sobre a sua tutela; em 3º, o mundo estará acabado se voismecê non fizer isso." Diz Inu Yasha sabendo q havia convencido a garota.

"Voismecê tem q ir Kagome." Diz Kaede ao lado dos dois.

"Eu sei, mas só eu e ele?" Pergunta Kagome com medo.

"No vai ser só nos dois, tb tem a tribulação do meu navio..." Diz Inu Yasha olhando para o chão.

"Q só tem homme. Por favor, Kaede vamos comigo!" Pede Kagome entrelaçando as mãos da velha nas suas.

"Eu tenho muita coisa para resolver aqui, por isso eu no poderia ir." Responde Kaede para Kagome.

"É uma pena!" Diz Kagome tristemente, soltando as suas mãos das de Kaede.

"Mas mandarei Camille e Ingrid com voismecê, para non se sentir só." Diz Kaede tentando alegrar Kagome.

"Merci!" Diz Kagome feliz. É melhor ir com duas meninas desconhecidas do q com esse Inu Yasha. Pensa Kagome aliviada.

"Velhota, precisamos de cavalos!" Diz Inu Yasha impaciente com tanta demora.

"Vamos lá em Maison e emprestarei cavalos á voismecês." Chama Kaede montando o seu cavalo.

Inu Yasha pega Kagome no colo.

"O q voismecê está fazendo!" Pergunta Kagome assustada e tentando sair dos braços do hanyou.

"Se no percebeu no tem cavalos para nos, iremos buscá-los! Mas se quiser pode ir a pé." Diz Inu Yasha fazendo insinuação de colocá-la no chão.

"Non, merci!"

Na casa de Kaede havia um grande estábulo. Para Inu Yasha aquele lugar era conhecido, entrar lá trazia boas e más recordações. O cheiro do feno, os belos cavalos de Kaede, bem cuidados e com brilhantes pelos era conhecido pelo hanyou.

Kagome sorriu, há quanto tempo ñ entrava num estábulo. Ela ñ podia entrar nos estábulos reais, mas sempre aparecia por lá, escondida é lógico. Seus pais sempre acharam q andar de cavalo era coisa de homem, para ela, já q para a prima da princesa, Sango, nunca fizeram restrições. Tudo isso por causa q ela era uma princesa e sua prima general da brigada do exercito francês.

"Escolham os seus cavalos!". Pede Kaede aos seus visitantes.

"Somos quatro, só precisaremos de três cavalos." Fala Inu Yasha olhando rapidamente o estábulo, como se procurasse algo.

"Pourquoi?" Pergunta Kagome curiosa pelo pensamento do hanyou.

"Lady Kagome non sabe andar de cavalo, simples." Diz o irônico Inu Yasha, falando o obvio, já q naquela época as mulheres se limitavam em aprender atividades domesticas e com isso, aprender andar de cavalo era coisa para homens.

"Eu sei andar de cavalo muito bem, seu anglais! E quero um cavalo para viajar!" Fala Kagome bastante irritada, já em ponto de bater o pé no chão, como os príncipes mimados q são os herdeiros do trono.

"Só se for para guiá-la, mimada!" Fala Inu Yasha se desfazendo da garota.

"Non lhe dei essa ousa..." Kagome é interrompida por um relincho de cavalo, q havia se soltado de uma divisão e vinha na direção da alteza.

"Cuidado!"

Vocabulário

1º) man – homem, em inglês.

2º) and – e, em inglês.

3º) rubis – rubi, em francês.


End file.
